


Double Entendre

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito wants pussy, Asami disagrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendre

“Pussy,” Akihito ground out stubbornly.

 

Asami raised one questioning eyebrow at his lover who was sitting across from him on the brown leather couch with his legs under him and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. They’ve been having this argument all morning. “Pussy…”

 

“Well yeah…” Akihito shrugged. “A very hairy one, preferably soft.”

 

Asami was trying to think of a reason why that would be a bad idea. “And I suppose you’re going to say you like them plump?”

 

Asami didn’t like the contented look that came over Akihito’s features.

 

Akihito smiled, “I like playing with them, running your hand through that soft hair and feeling it react to your touch. I especially like to make them jump.”

 

“Well, I surely am not going to be the one to get it for you,” Asami muttered darkly.

 

“Why not?” Akihito pouted. “You can buy one around the corner; they’re really cheap on the sidewalk.”

 

“You might eat it,” Asami responded.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened, “No, I’ll stroke it lovingly and take care of it.”

 

Asami could feel his blood boiling, that would mean less attention for him and he might have to start to wrestle Akihito for his ass. He stood abruptly and said with an air of finality, “I do not want any pussy in this house!” And with that he walked away.

 

Akihito stumbled out of the couch and ran towards Asami, shouting, “Wait! You can’t be jealous of a cat! Asami!”


End file.
